A sick peter
by mambrino
Summary: four-year-old Peter comes down with an illness. Will Tony and Steve be able to handle this? I'm probably going to change this to M later because of Tony. I never know what he'll do.
1. Chapter 1 sickness

Steve awoke to something pulling on his sheets. Instantly the soldier sat up in bed. Steve looked down to see a four-year-old peter standing there. The blond lifted the child into his arms.  
"Hey buddy what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I don't feel good." peter replied.  
"Where does it hurt."  
"My tummy." Peter said nuzzling into Steve's chest. Steve felt peter's head. He definitely felt hot.  
Steve could feel movement from the other side of the bed.  
"What's goin on." tony said hazed.  
"Pete isn't feeling to well, his tummy is hurting and he does feel a little hot. Steve answered. Tony sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Can you hold peter while i get the thermometer?" the blond asked  
"Yeah. come'er peter." tony grabbed Peter and sat him in his lap, rubbing soothing circles in Peter's back  
Steve rushed to get the thermometer and returned shortly.  
"Okay Pete, open your mouth." Steve placed in his mouth and waited. a minute passed and he heard the beep.  
"102.4" Steve read " I think we should take him to the hospital. He said Tony thought about for a moment and decided that they should just encase his fever rose.  
Steve got Peter buckled up and started the car. Thankfully Tony had been sitting in the back and had a bag handy because Peter ended up using it. The hospital was about 10 minutes away.  
Tony signed them in and Steve held Peter. Rocking him back and forth. 5 minutes later they took them back. The doctor walked in and examined Peter. After he was done The doctor said Peter had a severe case of the flu he then continued to explain what Peter could and couldn't have. He said that they should try Gerber instead of soup because his tiny body was still used to that and Peter hadn't really been introduced to soup so they didn't want to startle his stomach. Also he could only have water or Gatorade and NO DAIRY at all. HE looked over to see Peter sucking on his thumb immediately he said for them to not let Peter suck on his fingers because they have a bunch of germs "you should get him a passe instead." he said "I also recommend Children's Motrin for the flu." Steve thanked the doctor and signed out. Tony buckled Peter in and they stopped by the store to get everything and headed home.

When they got home Tony got the crib out because Peter was still small enough to fit in it and put it together in their room. Steve grabbed Peter's bear, blanket, and his sippy cup. he put all the stuff in the crib. Peter was having trouble falling asleep and started to cry because he stomach was really hurting Just then Tony remembered the medicine they got and handed Peter to Steve. He came back with a cup full of Motrin and gave it to peter. He reluctantly drank it and 20 minutes later peter had fallen asleep. Steve put peter in his crib and left the bars down encase Peter had to get up again to throw up. Finally about 4 The parents where exhausted and were so thankful that they had the day off but unfortunately it was only Monday. They still had the rest of the week to deal with

**First of all I have been really wanting to write this but haven't had the time. Second of all I am going to make this a Chapter story so just hold your horses. I hope you enjoy it =) **


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

Sunlight spilled into the dark room. Steve felt the warmness on his skin. Thankfully peter hadn't gotten up anymore after they put him down so the cap got a little sleep. It was 9:30 and he couldn't go back to sleep so he got up. He slowly crept to the toddlers crib. Peter was wide awake. The four-year-old looked into his fathers bright blue eyes and lifted his arms. The blonde picked him up and kissed him good morning. Peter was still very hot. Steve decided to take the risk and try and feed the baby some food. Steve carried the child down the stairs to the kitchen, there he sat peter down and got mashed up peaches. The solider couldn't believe all the new things he had missed like mashed up food in a jar. he clicked the lid and started to feed peter. He was halfway threw the jar when Tony walked in. "Morning." he said enthusiastically  
"G'mornin." Tony rambled giving out a big yawn. Tony walked to them and gave Steve a kiss on the lips and gave peter a kiss on the forehead. "Can you fill his cup with water please. Steve asked. Tony grabbed the cup and walked to the fridge. "I am going into stark tower for a few hours, Tim, one of my clients, asked for a special machine for his company and needs it but Wednesday." Steve had a sadden look on his face but gave a weak smile. Just like that Tony was out the door, his bag in his hand and coffee in the other, giving them both a kiss.  
"Alright buddy looks like it's just you and me." Steve gave out a small sigh and took Peter to the couch. The child was so weak and pale Steve hated seeing his little boy like that. Steve ran up the stairs and grabbed his teddy bear and blanket. It was a really cool soft blanket that had Iron man and Captain America on it, Tony had it special made. Steve made his way back down the stairs and bundled Peter Into the blanket laying him on the blondes lap. Steve turned on the T.V. and a movie was playing on Disney. It was Tarzan, Peter loved him and was mesmerized by the light. Just a few minutes in to the movie Peter looked up and whispered "I feel sick." Steve instantly got up and rushed Peter to the bathroom. The poor boy was shaking when he was done. Steve gathered him in his arms and rubbed his back saying soothing calm words trying and stop Peter from shaking. "I wish Daddy was here so i could have both of you." Peter said almost crying. Steve knew that he had a really important project, but wasn't his son more important than that? Steve couldn't stand it when Peter cried so he decided against not calling him he could at least try. Thankfully Tony had installed **Jarvis** into there home Steve told the voice to call Tony on his cell phone. Unfortunately Tony didn't answer so he called his work phone. "Stark tower, Pepper potts speaking."  
" it's Steve could i please speak with Tony please." He asked  
"Yes just one moment please." *pause* "Hello.'' Tony's voice sounded so different on the phone  
"Tony i know you are really busy but Pete is practically Crying for you to come home." Steve cried  
Tony pondered a bit "I don't know Steve I am really busy, this thing needs to be delivered by Wednesday." He replied There was a slight pause then his son come threw "Daddy pwease come home, I miss you and I want you hewe with me. Tony was teary eyed but didn't let it show in his voice. "Okay baby I will be home in just a little bit."  
"Otay daddy I wuv you" Peter handed the phone back to Steve  
"So you're coming home." Steve questioned  
"Yeah, I will take the day off and cut the phone lines." Tony hung up and Steve grabbed Peter and took him back to the living room.  
"Pepper I am taking the rest of the day off so cut the phone lines."  
"But sir, you have that project due by Wednesday." Pepper complained  
"This is when you need to see the difference between Due Wednesday and Do Wednesday." He joked  
he walked out the door without another word  
Finally when Tony got home Peter had thrown up 3 times. Tony rested the boy on his chest where peter's favorite place was. The rest of the day seemed slow but now it was nearing toward evening. Tony feed him this time. They didn't feed all the food to him since he had thrown up the other one. Steve bathed Peter and got the fluffiest towels in the house to clean him. Tony got out his avenger shirt and pants. Tony got a spoon full of medicine and gave it to Peter. Then picked him up and rocked him gently. After 20 minutes had pasted Tony slowly put Peter in his crib being very careful not to wake him. By 11 Steve and Tony both got in bed. Not even 2 hours had pasted when he heard small whimpering coming from the crib. Tony got out of bed to see Peter crying. guided by the reactor Tony got the bundle in his arms and instantly Peter was awake and crying even louder. Steve jumped out of bed and ran to both of them. tony was the first to speak  
"Pete it's okay I got you you're okay." Tony said softly  
Daddy, Popa I had a bad dweam, you were gone and I couldn't find Popa. He paused letting out a whimper then continuing. And- and you never came back.  
Then Steve spoke up "Oh, baby, It was just a dream. He hugged them both. He kissed the boy and Tony hugged him tighter. After awhile and the shaking had stopped Tony put him back in his crib. leaning down he gave Peter a small kiss on the cheek and hopped back in bed. This was going to be a long week at least he had steve

**OMG! so many feels. I really hope you like it I think this one turned out good. =)**


	3. Chapter 3 missing

Tony opened his eyes to see his sleeping husband next to him. For once he was awake before Steve, but Tony understood since he had been up all night with Peter. It was only Tuesday it seemed as if Time had slowed down. quietly Tony slipped out of bed Thankful that Peter was still asleep. He changed into a white muscle shirt and black jeans knowing he would probably get dirt and sweaty. The brunette went to the kitchen and grabbed some brand cereal and milk. 15 minutes later Steve came down the stairs hold a sick Peter. The blonde gave a sweet kiss on the lips, Peter, still a little tired, buried his small head into his fathers neck. "Morning beautiful" Tony said laughing at Steve's messy hair. "Morning early bird, I can't believe you're up so early." Steve chuckled "Well things have definitely been different around here." Taking Peter in his arms for a good morning hug "Have you checked his fever lately, He fells hotter than last night."Tony questioned "Yeah 103.5. I took it last night." Tony hated how bad Peter was suffering from this. The usually Happy bubbly 4-year-old child was now so pale and weak That he looked like a Ghost in his dad's tan arms. It was now 9:30 and Tony hated it but he had to leave. "Okay Pete i gotta leave now but I promise i will be home as soon as I finish." Peter hugged him tightly whispering "I love you, Daddy." "I love you to kiddo." placing the child back in Steve arms he gave the soldier a kiss on the lips and Promised again that he would be home soon, then slowly walking out the door.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tony had his music blasting. Unearthly for most humans but Tony was NOT most humans. Tony tightened the last bolt and got the huge machine loaded into the truck and closed the door. Tony walked to the front doors. "Okay you are free to go" He said "You are already finished'' She looked surprised "Yep, you know i am Iron Man and Tony Stark right" Pepper didn't even try to answer. Just as Tony was about to walk out the door the phone rang. Before Pepper could grab it Tony had it. "Tony speaking." Tony, it's Steve." The blonde was crying "Steve, Steve what's wrong." First just flustered breathing then "Tony they got him, i tried to catch them but before i could do anything they were gone." It was all said to fast and Tony couldn't say anything "Okay just stay there and i will be there quick." Tony said trying to stay calm. He had his suit on in seconds and flew to the house  
"TONY!'' Steve cried Half the house had been blown out "Steve listen to me I need you to tell me everything." Steve explained and said that there was a Tag left behind Tony grabbed it and started searching it. Steve was so upset and beating himself up for what had happened, Tony noticed and hugged the other man. "Steve DO NOT beat yourself up. There is know way you could have known and you did what you could and i swear on my life that we WILL find peter because he knows we love him and He is the most precious thing to us. I promise...

**Wow i know this is short but i am really tired, but i can assure you that the next chapter will be amazing. Thanks for holding on =) **


	4. Chapter 4 safe and sound

Peter laid on the cold cement floor, his body ached and he had thrown up 4 times already within an hour. He was so shaky. There were no window so he couldn't see outside. It had been 2 days and he cried for his dads. Just then a huge cement door opened. A tall figure walked in, he had bulging muscles and you couldn't see his face because a mask covered it. "Well, well what do we have here." the voice boomed. ''Peter Stark-Rogers, I've been looking for you for a long time." Peter could only watch in horror as the thing moved closer. "Your real parents where such a pain and i just couldn't take it anymore. You see your real dad had done something amazing and i couldn't just stand there and watch him take the credit so i did something. Now your just in the way.'' He walked over to Peter and took off the mask. What Peter saw next horrified him. His nose was burnt off and his eyebrows were no longer on his face. Peter screamed and tried to pull away from but he had a cuff around the wrist. "Please let me go I...I j-just want t-to go home."Peter cried. I-I-I P-Pwomise to-" Before Peter could finish there was a loud BOOM! at the side of the wall. Then he saw red hair and instantly recognized who it was. Natasha swung down and pick the four-year-old up into her arms. Then he was handed to Clint, who got him outside. Peter could see his father Steve and squirmed out of of Clint's arms.  
"PAPA.'' Peter screamed. Steve ran to the little boy and picked him up. Peter clung tightly to his father, crying and shaking uncontrollably. "Papa, I-I was s-s-so scared.'' seeing his son like this broke his heart. "Baby I know, your safe now, Ive got you and I won't ever let go." Steve cooed into the babies ears. Peter was absolutely horrified. There was another loud BOOM and Steve got Peter into a helicopter. After awhile Peter had calmed down and held on closely to the blonde. "where is daddy'' Peter asked "Daddy had to stay in the S.H.E.L.D lab to help find you. We can see him as soon as we get there.'' he replied.  
Finally they landed and Peter was rushed to HQ. hospital/lab. There Tony was told and he ran to Peter's room. Peters' eyes lit up and Tony hugged Peter and held on tightly. Tony let go and kissed his little head. Just then the Doctor came in. "may speak with you two alone. The nurse will stay with him." They both nodded and closed the door. "Peter has a bruise on his right rib cage, he has Burns on his back, Multiple cuts on his arms, bruises on his legs, and his blood test came back positive for dairy. Witch is not good for his system since he his fighting off an illness. By the way he has 103.8 degree temperature.'' Both men stayed silent letting the news sink in. The doctor continued. " I am prescribing some antibiotics and some of this protein drink because he probably want be able to hold anything down. You have to make sure he drinks this. He is also very weak so he may not be able to stand for a few days because all his energy was taken from him.'' Steve and Tony walked back into peters' room. the nurse was unhooking the IV and put a small cars band-aid on his arm.  
Tony signed the discharge papers while Steve got Peter back into some normal clothes. They walked out of the H.Q. and got Peter settled into his car seat. Peter was happy he was back but he felt so weak. When they arrived home Steve got Peter out and took him inside. Tony took him and placed him on the edge of there bed. He put peters pajamas on. Steve brought in the protein drink. Peter really didn't want to drink it because it looked like the thing that the bad guy gave him, but Steve convinced him that it was okay and he reluctantly took it. After he was done the blonde took the bottle from Peter. Tony kissed Peter on the nose and Peter couldn't take it anymore. He started screaming and crying. Tony brought him into his chest. Peter latched his tiny arms onto his fathers shirt as if it were a life line and right now it was. Steve sat down near Tony and rubbed soothing circles in Peters back. All Peter could do was cry and shake.

_"Do you not understand, Your parents just adopted you for fun and they got tired of you so they asked us to take you away" a tall man stood near Peter . "they never really loved you. They just felt sorry for you. You're just a worthless brat that lost his parents and now everyone has to feel sorry for you.'' The man spat out. Peter cried and screamed saying that he was a liar. "You are nothing and no body cares about you. Everything your parents told you is just a big lie they will never EVER love you.''_

Peter cried more as he remember what the man had said. Tony had his head on top of Peters rocking him back and forth. Steve got Peter's teddy bear and rubbed his back. ''D-D-Daddy'' a small voice said "Yes, baby'' Tony and Steve both looked down. "You love me right.'' Peter squeaked "Of course we do, we love you very very much.'' Tony answered. Peter could hardly breath because of the bruise on his rib. "Baby you gotta calm down.'' Steve said. "I-I can't P-Papa I hurt bad." Steve HATED what that scum had done to his son. He would get his revenge, but for now he had to take care of his son. "He huwt me Papa, he was so mean and he had no nose or eyebwows. he was so scawy." Tony hugged him tighter because he new exactly how Peter felt. "You pwomise that you love me." Tony picked him up so he was eye to eye with him. "Peter we love you with all our heart. You feel a space no else can you are a treasurer to me and Papa. I don't know what our lives would be like if we didn't have you." Tony finished. Peter calmed down and was left with hiccups. Steve gave him his antibiotics carried him to the bathroom. Steve sat Peter on the counter. He quickly pulled out a rag and ran cool water over it. He reached up and rubbed his face with the rag. "Better'' Steve asked Peter nodded. Tomorrow he was going to give him a bath. Steve then pushed his bangs out of his eyes. Peters green eyes started at him. Fear and hurt filled them. Steve kissed both cheeks and held the toddler on his hip. Tony had already climbed into bed and Steve laid down next him. Peter rested his body on the blondes chest. Clinging to his white v-neck. Tony put a protective arm around Peter. Steve could feel how hot Peter felt, he didn't like that. Steve rested his head Peters and whispered quietly into Peters ear. He finally feel asleep to the steady beats of their hearts.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Steve woke up to find Peter on his right side. Tony was gone because of a stupid business meeting, But would be back as soon as possible. It was 7:30 in the morning and no sunlight was coming threw the window. Steve got up to see dark clouds surrounded the house. Just like that a strike of lightning came with a followed boom. Peter woke up immediately, he cowered under the covers little whimpers came from under. Steve came to his side and got down on his knees. Slowly he lifted the covers off to reveal silent cries coming from Peter. Steve pulled him into his chest. "shh, baby you're okay. I've got you. Steve cooed. Peters little arms hugged tightly to The blondes neck not daring let go.  
Steve had settled on the couch with sick Peter resting on his bicep as he read a book. He heard the front door open then close. Tony walked in and sat down the umbrella. He sat down with Steve and turned on the T.V. Tony clicked to the news channel to check the weather. "Severe thunderstorm warning for new york city and nearby cities and high winds. Steve and Tony exchanged looks then looked down at Peter. Peter woke up to harder ran coming down and looked to Steve. "Papa, I think I'm gonna be sick.'' Steve rushed to the bathroom with Peter and He threw up. When he was done Peter shook and he had beads of sweat covering his face. Steve slowly lifted the little boy up and wiped his sleeve over Peters face. He honestly didn't now how this was going to go. Peter was terrified of storms

**So sorry guys i have been so busy and i have been having problems with my stupid computer but her you go i really hope you enjoy. again hope you like and also what do you think should happen the next chapter please review also i am probably going to change the title name but i don't now yet so don't worry if you can't find it.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Sunshine on a cloudy day

It had only been a day since they had found peter. It was afternoon, 3:30 to be exact. Steve had just gotten Tony up from bed. They were all exhausted, but they had to take Peter to be evaluated. The poor boy hadn't had a great night sleep, waking up from nightmares and haunting memories. It broke Steve and Tony's hearts to see their child going threw this. "Hopefully it won't last to long and we can get out as soon as we can." Steve whispered. "I hope so. I talked to pepper and she said that she would babysit tomorrow so we can finish up the reports.'' The blonde nodded. "I'll go get Peter, You go get in the car." Steve said. Tony walked out to the garage while Steve made his way up to Peter's room.

Slowly he opened the door. Peter sat on his bed looking in his lap. "Hey buddy, you ready to go?" Peter looked up with red rimmed eyes. ''P-Papa'' Steve rushed to the bed sweeping the child into his strong arms. "Pete, what's wrong?" Steve questioned. "I- I was j-just so scared papa.'' The child cried "Oh, baby, shh it's okay now. I've got you and i will never EVER let go." Steve looked at the glazed over eyes and fever red cheeks. Peter buried his head into the crook of Steve's neck."I promise as soon as this is over we will come home and we'll just relax okay?" Peter nodded. carefully and quickly, Steve got Peter into his seat and jumped in the car.

Finally at H.Q. Tony sat Peter on a metal table. Bruce would be looking over Peter and examining him. Carefully he looked over each and every bruise and cut, making sure he didn't miss anything. Bruce drew some blood and gave Peter a star wars band-aid. After everything was checked over Tony moved him to the next room.  
Nick Fury entered the room caring a brief case and a lot of different papers. Tony sat on Peters right side while Steve sat on his left. Fury took at seat across the table from him. "Okay Peter, I need you to tell me everything that happened okay?" He asked. Peter slowly nodded his head. Peter explained everything that happened and paused a moment to take a breath. ''I- I was told that my daddy's didn't love me anymore." Peter's voice cracked and they had enough. "I Think we are done here. Tony, you and peter can leave I need to talk to Steve." Fury said. Tony picked peter up and took him back to the lab. Peter didn't say a word. Tony gently put his finger under peter's chin, making him look at Tony. "Peter you know we love you very much right?" a tear slipped from the child's eyes. "I know b-but that mean man said you didn't. He was so mean daddy." immediately Tony swooped up the small body and rest him against his firm chest. "Peter we love with everything, you mean the world to us and nobody could ever take that away no matter what. me and papa will always be there for you.'' Tony cooed. suddenly he felt how warm peter was. Carefully setting Peter down Tony reached for the thermometer and stuck it in Peter's mouth. After a few seconds he pulled it to reveal 103.8 degree temperature. "We need to give you some more medicine so your fever will go down. Tony picked the small child up again holding him close. Peter wrapped his arms and legs around him, resting his little head under Tony's chin. Tony rocked back and forth while rubbed the small of his back and supporting Peter with his other arm. He gently kissed the top of the brown mop of hair.

Finally Steve emerged from the room. "What did he want.'' Tony whispered not wanting to wake peter. "He had me explain what the plan had been and why he had heard two explosions instead of one.'' Steve replied. "we should get out of here.'' Steve nodded and headed for the door. "I see he fell asleep.'' Steve asked "Yeah he is just so worn out and being around other people is starting to scare him a little. Also his fever is rising so I think we should give him some more medicine when we get home. Tony said in a low voice. Tony got peter back into the car and started it.

back at home, Steve got Peter back into his pjs and gave him a spoon full of antibiotics. Once back down stairs Tony got the protein drink ready. Peter drank half of it and they all settled on the couch. Peter fell asleep about 9:00 o'clock resting on Steve's stomach. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" Steve asked. "I honestly don't want to do anything, maybe just go to that small burger joint and then come home because this has been exhausting and I don't want to get Peter more sick. Tony explained "Okay just the three of us. sounds good." Steve slowly made his way up the stairs behind Tony. When they laid down Peter still lay on Steve's chest and Tony lay a protective arm around peter. For once in a long time Tony though he might actually get a good night sleep.

**So sorry guys. I didn't have any good ideas and nothing was coming to me, until i heard a song ''my girl" (or as i see it "My boy") i couldn't just wait around and not post this. Anyway what do you think should happen for Tony I REALLY NEED AN IDEA. please review and tell me =)**


	6. Chapter 6 surprise!

Friday night had finally rolled around, Tony and Steve getting ready for their little party. Since they where just headed out to a small quiet restaurant they didn't bother getting really dressed up. Tony wore a white v-neck and black skinny jeans with a black overcoat, while Steve wore a black collar t-shirt with blue jeans and his brown leather jacket. Peter still had a strong fever and still very weak but had mustered enough strength to make Tony a birthday card (with a little help from Steve.) Peter had on his avenger t-shirt, blue jeans, and red jacket ready for the night. After an hour of getting ready they all headed out the door making sure to turn off the lights.

When they arrived at the diner There was a table already ready for them. Steve had a huge dopey grin on his face. Tony carried peter in and sat him in a high chair. "Well this is nice. It's kinda nice not having to entertain guest on MY birthday." Tony flashed a quick smile. "Yep, nothing to worry about. Just being a family.'' Steve replied. Just then a pretty blonde waitress made her way to there table. "Good evening gentlemen, I'm Sarah and I will be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink?. She said cheerfully. Tony really wanted a shot of whiskey, but knew better. He didn't need to be a bad example in front of Peter. "Umm... Coke i guess.'' Tony said. "Okay and you sir.'' She looked at Steve. " , please." "And for you sweetie.'' She said gently. "He'll have water.'' Steve told her. "Okay I will get those out to you as soon as possible." And she left.  
After looking over the menu a million times Tony decided on the Steak and Steve got chicken strips. They didn't think it was a good idea to feed Peter anything greasy so they got a fruit cup for him. Finally after both Tony and Steve had stuffed there faces did they lean back and both relax. "Okay time for presents.'' Tony shouted. "I think you should open Peter's first. Steve told the brunette. Tony carefully picked Peter up and sat him on his lap, Quickly opining the card Peter had made him. He read aloud '' Happy birthday daddy. I love you.'' Or something to that degree. On the back of the card was a picture of three stick figures holding hands. "Do you like it daddy?" Peter asked wearily. "Of course I do. This is going on the fridge.'' Tony said kissing the top of Peter's head "Now where is your gift capsicle?'' Tony turned his gaze to the Blonde. Just then the waitress brought out a small chocolate cake and placed in front of Tony. Right in the middle of the chocolate goodness was a small black box. Tony lifted the box in his hands and opened it. 2 golden rings shown bright in the light and engraved in white letters said "My love forever.'' Tony was speechless. Tears threatened to spill out of the corners of his eyes. after the moment of shock had pasted he looked up to a smiling Steve. "Steve I thought we agreed to get rings later.'' Tony squeaked out. Steve and Tony had been married for 2 years, but they decided to hold off on the rings until Peter turned 5 and they could explain why they got rings. "I know but i wanted this to be special. Tony Stark you are the love of my life. I want to spend every waking moment with you. I knew from the moment you kissed me in the poring rain on a rooftop you were the one for me, and now i can't imagine my life without you. Tony I love you.'' A tear slipped from Tony's eyes. I-I love you to.'' He choked. Steve leaned over catching his lips in a sweet passionate kiss. Peter looked a both of his daddies and they looked back with love and affection . They both got up leaving a tip for the waiter. As they walked outside both slipped on their rings. Steve pulled both Peter and Tony into a hug. ''I love you both.'' He whispered.

As they pulled up to the house they noticed something was off. The light to the main entrance was on. "Didn't we turn the lights off?'' Tony asked confusion showing "yeah, I remember turning them off before we left." Steve replied. They both slowly got out of the car. tony held Tightly to his son making sure that he was turned away from the door. Steve lead them to the door turning the doorknob slowly. What they saw next caught them by surprise. There sitting on the couch was the same villain that had kidnapped Peter, Except this time a team was with him. "well welcome home birthday boy.''

**Okay first thank you so much to Tobi is a girl's name. i have finally gotten over writers block. Also sorry i haven't been updating quicker. I have had benchmark testing all week long so i have been really cranky. Anyway what do you think should happen? should they duel it out? tell me what you think. Thanks =) surprise **


	7. Chapter 7 better

anger and frustration coursed threw their veins. Peter stood behind Tony and Steve, terror evident on his face. "How did you get past the security system?'' Tony spat.  
"Oh you mean that crappy 'security thing'. wasn't much of a challenge and here I thought Tony Stark would have more of a puzzle for me. Guess I was wrong.'' Tony tried to lunge but was caught by the wrist. "Tony he is just trying to get to you.''Steve whispered. "Now we don't have to make this any harder than it has to be. Give us the boy and we'll be on our way.'' The villain said, with a hint of sarcasm. "Over my dead body.'' Tony screamed. "Fine as you wish. ATTACK.''  
In the next moment two of the five team members were on Steve. They had somehow manged to take the blonde down, pinning him to the ground. They both pulled out hug cuffs and placed them around Steve's wrist, but they weren't like normal hand cuffs. These were bulky and instead of being made of silver it was a different element. Instantly Steve felt weaker. He fell to his knees, not being able to support his weight.  
On the other side Tony was pinned against the wall. two holding his arms against the wall and the third punching and kicking Tony. He couldn't move, his side felt like it was on fire. He guessed he probably had a broken rib. The monster quickly picked Peter up. He kicked and screamed. He didn't want to go back with him. "Daddy, Papa help.'' He cried.

They were almost to the aircraft when the Evil Villain a felt swift firm kick to the head. He fell backwards, Throwing Peter to the ground. Peter landed inches from the big oak tree. He quickly scrambled up the tree not wasting a second. When he looked back to where he had landed Natasha was standing there fighting the hideous monster. Just as he got back to his feet he was hit again this time sending him straight into the tree. Natasha held him against the tree and delivered the final blow, sending the thing into unconsciousness. "Agent Romanoff to S.H.I.E.L.D I have taken down the enemy. It is safe to land.'' Natasha spoke into a badge on her chest.  
Back in the house Clint pulled the three guys of Tony and were knocked out. Tony pulled on his suit taking down the two guys on Steve. Bruce pulled a tiny laser out of his brief case, Cutting through the metal on Steve's wrist. Steve quickly regained his strength. "Where is Peter.'' Steve asked. "Natasha has him. she took the enemy down and they should be taking him away now.'' Clint said. Tony and Steve ran out the back door looking frantically for Natasha. She was standing by the oak tree talking to someone. They both headed in her direction. When they got close enough they realized what she was saying. "Peter it's okay now. The bad guy is gone. Come on you gotta come down.'' Steve and tony joined her. "Peter come here.'' Steve opened his arms. Peter got down shaking and crying. "Hey buddy, It's okay we're here now and that bad guy is going away for a long time.'' Tony cooed. Just then Nick Fury came up. "Is everyone okay.'' He asked. they all shook there heads. '' Good I need to speak with Steve and Tony in private.'' Peter reluctantly let go of his father and was handed to Bruce who quietly spook to the child. no one really got to see this side of Bruce but it was a nice side to see.

"Who the hell is that guy.'' Tony yelled. '' His name is or that's what his Villain name is'' Fury said. "His real name is Timothy Kepling. He was one of your clients. He had you deliver a machine to him about a week ago. He was going to use that to take over Peter's real parents company. Here is a snap shot of him.'' Sure enough it was the same guy Tony had meet last week. '' That's great and all but how did he get past JARVIS, and how did you know to send the team?'' tony asked. ''he got the information from somewhere and we don't know where, and when your system went down it alerted me at Head Quarters. I knew something was off so I sent the team to check it out.'' Fury finished. They both nodded and watched as he was taken away.

After everyone had left Steve walked over to the play pin where a scared Peter sit with his knees drawn to his chest. Steve gently picked the toddler up. Only then did he notice how bad Peter was shaking. Tony also walked over, putting a hand on Peter's back. "Pete it's okay now. you're okay, you're safe.'' Tony whispered. Peter looked up tear tracks going down his cheeks."He-he almost got me D-Daddy. Peter cried burring his head into Steve's chest tears spilling down his cheeks. "Peter I know for a fact that he would have never gotten away with you. You see Aunt Natasha, and Uncle Bruce, and Uncle Clint would never let that happen. They would do everything in their power to make sure you were okay. I Promise we won't let anything take you away from us.'' Steve told him. Peter calmed down a little at this until he began to hiccup. It was now 11:30 and Peter was worn out. "Let's get to bed champ.'' Tony said cheerfully. He was quickly put into his avengers pajamas and both parents were to tired to change so they laid down. Peter quickly fell asleep between the two. Finally sleep caught up to them both, pulling them into a deep sleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

2 days after the incident nothing more had happened. Peter was now feeling a lot better. He was still a little weak, but was mostly back to his bubbly self. Steve stood in the kitchen cooking chicken and stew. Tony sat on the couch half reading the newspaper and half watching his son. ''Dinner.'' Steve called. Tony swooped Peter up and flew him all around the room all while Peter laughed and giggled. Steve ran into the living room and stopped the dead in their tracks. Steve reached out his hands and started tickling the boys sides. Uncontrollable laughter rose in Peter throat. "D-Daddy s-save me.'' Peter laughed. "Don't worry Peter I will save you.'' Tony quickly took peter and ran threw the house and out the back door. Steve caught up landing them all on the ground in a laughing heap. Both Steve and Tony were very happy to see their son back. That's all they needed.

-END-

**oh my gosh. i can't believe this is it. how do you think I did. Sorry for the cheesy name but i couldn't come up with anything else. Hope you enjoyed it =)**


End file.
